Young and Delirious
by labubu17
Summary: Life can pass you by in a blink of an eye. Things change and leave you broken. Time does not choose sides, it picks and devours and it doesn't care if your wealthy, a pureblood or not. Not all is what it seems. Friends will become your enemies and your enemies will become your allies. The world as you know it will change, hearts will be broken, pacts made, love found.
1. Ch:1 The Hogwarts Express

Diana Agrona's blue-green eyes fluttered open and little did she know that today was the end of life as she knew it. Without a care in the world she sat up and stretched, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her steps guided her to a mirror and there a long, dark haired young woman stared back at her. The room sported green and silver, the colors of her house: Slytherin. There was no doubt that she took pride in who she was and where she came from. Underneath the many banners of green and silver were hidden walls of pink and purple. She glared at the visible spots, that was just not who she was anymore.

She hated being reminded that she was a woman and therefore weaker by nature. At least it was the misconstrued fact implanted into her mind by her father before she even understood the difference between right or wrong. She shook her head, took a deep breath and told herself there was no time for self-pity. The floor she stood on was made of a white marble that shone bright and spotless underneath her well-trimmed feet. Long, delicate fingers removed the hairs that rested on her face. Hurriedly they joined her mane of long curls.

"Diana dear, hurry up! We're running on a late schedule as it is," Diana's mother called from outside the door.

"Shove off, it's barely 9 o'clock," she yelled back. The woman outside the door did not answer. "Spineless," Diana spurted out staring daggers at the locked door.

Vanilla filled the room as Diana stepped out of the shower and into her room. It was the scent of her choice; simple, yet mixed with her natural scent it was almost intoxicating. Sighing she sat in front of the cherry wood vanity combing back her long hair as she stared at her reflection. When her curls were finally to her liking she turned to her bed with a groan. A long, black pleated skirt and a white button-up blouse was neatly laid on her four poster bed.

"Since when does she take the time to pick out clothes for me," she mumbled to herself as she glared at the clothing her mother had set out for her. With a flick of her wand they vanished.

Diana stepped into the enormous walk in closet she had magically enhanced by coping a spell from her Witch weekly magazine using her father's wand. The punishment however was not worth the price. Grimacing she pushed those thoughts away and focused instead on the choices in front of her. After much deliberation she decided on a short black skirt, a white blouse, a pink tank top, and pink earrings to match with black laced stilettoes. After one final look at herself in the mirror she looked down at her wrist watch and a shriek left her lips. It was 10:35. "Fuck," she muttered as she flicked her wand and her trunk was magically levitated, following her down the stairs.

"Finally, it's about time!" A young, long haired girl exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. Aideen, was staring up at her older sister with a scowl and hands on her slim hips. 

"Sod off, Aidy," snapped Diana. 

Aidy rolled her eyes and mimicked her. "Aideen I saw that, don't let me catch you doing that again," an elegant woman called from beside Aidy.

"Mother, why do I have to wear this," Aidy hesitated for a moment and then added, "outfit when she doesn't have to?"

"Because little sister, you're stupid enough to," Diana answered with a grin.

"Diana Eris Agrona, watch your tongue and apologize to your sister," her mother said with an air of authority that did not suit her.

"No," the stubborn seventeen-year-old said simply.

"Dia-"

"Alice, shut up!" A moment of silence followed the words. Diana was not at all sorry for her outburst. That woman had no right to want to act like a mother now. She had lost Diana's respect long ago.

A deep booming voice interrupted the silence. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Of course, daddy, how can there be anything wrong with our lovely family," Diana snapped sarcastically as she stormed out of the hall and into the porch shoving her trunk to her father.

Spitefully in Diana's opinion the sun shone beautifully on the neatly trimmed, forever green grass. Picture perfect.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"How can you even ask me that?" She hissed at the tall, well-dressed middle-aged man.

"What's wrong with her?" Aidy asked her mother as they stepped into the porch.

Luka Agrona grabbed his eldest daughter's upper arm and dragged her inside the manor, slamming the door behind them.

"We don't have time for this, father the train…" but her last words came out in barely a whisper as she looked up at the tall man in fear.

"It is done Diana, and it will not be undone. Do you understand that? I don't ever want to hear you mention it again, especially not in front of Aideen! Do you understand?" snapped Luka, nose flaring.

When Diana did not answer, he wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifted her up to meet his gaze. "Do you understand me?"

With tears staining her face she nodded. He let her go, and said. "Now, are you ready to go?" Diana nodded, and before they stepped out into the neatly trimmed lawn her expression was blank.

Aidy turned to them as they emerged, "Are we ready to apparate daddy?"  
He nodded as Aidy held onto their mother. Luka went for Diana's hand but before he could grasp it with a fake and ugly smile, she pictured the grandest and busiest underground station, concentrated hard and disappeared. Within seconds she had arrived at her destination; Kings Cross. No one seemed to have realized that a young woman had materialized out of thin air. Everyone was ushering their families along and minding their own business.

"About the only time they do." She muttered to herself.

In between platform nine and ten stood a solid brick wall that she gracefully walked through without feeling the slightest amount of pain. It was as if there had never been a wall there at all. This did not come as a surprise; after all, she had done this same thing for seven years.

A scarlet roaring engine met her on the other side. The station was packed with young witches and wizards hurrying into the train or giving their parents a teary farewell. Unsure of whether she should or not she waited for her parents to walk through the wall, not because she wanted to, but because she simply had to. After what seemed like a life time they emerged from the brick wall and grudgingly she made her way to them.

"All right then, girls, as we've planned your coming home for the winter holidays. I will be writing to the both of you as much as I-"

"Mum, why lie, you never write-"

"Diana, stop talking to mother like that," her fifteen-year-old sister hissed.

"I will talk however I choose to-"

"You will not-"

"I want to see you try and stop me-"

"Enough," boomed her father, and silence fell. "Now get inside the train before it leaves."

Luka Agrona handed his daughter a cart and without a second glance Diana turned, practically running towards the train in her desperation to put as much distance from her family as she could. Hurriedly she stepped into the train, bags ensue. She hadn't been searching for long when a tall boy with olive skin and a brilliant smile stood before her blocking her path.

"What took you," said the handsome boy with the charming smile. She shrugged. "Not worth talking about."

His smile faded and before she had the chance to react he was embracing her, she however did not return the embrace.

"We hug now?" A young man drawled from behind them. She did not need to break the embrace to know it was Draco Malfoy but she did anyways.

Draco turned his all too famous smirk towards her and slid the compartment door open. Grinning in spite of herself she walked towards him. Pansy Parkinson's brown eyes stared fixedly at her as she entered, short brown hair caressing her rosy cheeks. Pansy feigned a smile extending her arm towards Draco as he walked in behind Diana. He ignored it.

"Morning Diana," said a nervous Millicent.

Taking a seat Diana greeted back.

"How was your summer Blaise?" Pansy asked turning to give what Diana thought to be a hopeful look at Millicent. She ignored it and turned to the window instead.

She loved the window seat because with every glance she was closer to her home; Hogwarts. She missed sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night to swim in the black lake's icy depths. Of course she was completely insane for jumping in, in the first place, but she needed something to make her feel real, alive. There were always other safer and not so physically demanding activities but those cold swims awakened every fiber in her being like nothing else ever had. It was almost as if water washed away all her shame.

"Diana, Diana?" As if in a trance she turned to the culprit who had interrupted her reminiscence.

"Yes?"

"How was your summer?" asked Pansy.

Diana shrugged. "Well, at least half of it was worth my while," she said with a smile at Blaise. Blaise grinned back at her.

Pansy stared from Diana to Blaise. "Wait, you mean you spent your summer with Blaise too?"

"Excuse me?" Diana asked confused.

"Well," Pansy began smugly. "I was under the impression that he had spent all summer with Mil-"

"Pansy-" Blaise interrupted not all too friendly.

Diana turned to a fuming Blaise, to a peevish Millicent, and then to a grinning Pansy. "And what is the point you're trying to make Pansy?"

Pansy turned to Diana with one of her feigned and smug smiles. "Not trying to make any point I was just attempting to clear my confusion. Like I said, I thought Mil and Blaise had spent all summer together that's all."

"Pansy, I think you forget that you are only in this compartment because Draco likes how easily available you always are," said Blaise staring daggers at Pansy. Draco chuckled and Pansy turned towards him affronted. He shrugged. 

Diana shook her head in annoyance, then turned her head towards the window. They were no longer in London; all she could see were fields on top of fields of green.

"Diana?"

"I have to change into my robes and go to the head girl compartment," she said automatically. They were yet to set foot in Hogwarts and already the lies were jumping off walls. A typical day with the Slytherins…everyone always has a secret. She did not care if Blaise spent the summer with the bloody Queen of England. She had fun with him and yes things had stirred and yes she will even admit to have feelings for him. But Blaise is a charmer, Blaise is the sweet talker! He was no better than Draco, both the greatest womanizers in the history of Hogwarts. So who was she to blame but herself, she should have known better. She knew better.

Diana turned to Draco and he stood up looking passive. He was never silent in moments like this. He always had some stupid remark on the tip of this tongue.

"Isn't that like a little later?" Draco whispered as she passed by him so only she could hear.

"Get out of the way or I will knee you on those family jewels you so cherish," she said icily.

"I'll get your bag for you, Draco shove out of the way." said Blaise. Diana didn't fight it, if he wanted to fetch her trunk good on him.

Minutes later Blaise pulled out her robes and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said before she grabbed it and walked out of the compartment without a second glance.

It didn't take long to reach the Head compartment. The whole way there her head had been filled with thoughts of the Slytherins she had left behind. She gave a deep breath and shaking all unnerving thoughts out of head she slid the Head compartment door open. What she found there was not at all to her liking but honestly had she really expected it to be anyone else?


	2. Ch: 2 The Head Compartment

Harry Potter sat in an over-sized compartment, his mouth agape, his expression bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again and then closed it looking if anything more horror struck.

"I should have known."

"W-What is that supposed to mean Agrona?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Potter, you are after all Dumbledore's favorite." She said snidely.

Potter glared at her impassive face without a word then turned to the window.

"How was your summer?" Diana asked as she sat across from him.

"Since when do we talk casual Agrona?" Potter asked without turning to look at her.

Diana studied the way he looked out the window, hopeful, expectant. She knew the feeling. "If we're going to live together why not at least be cordial."

He turned to look at her. He didn't look one bit convinced and she didn't blame him. "Oh come off it. We're in our seventh year now and we're going to be living together there is no need for petty fights."

He stared at her with those emerald green eyes, not sure if to believe her, and not sure if she was worth the time.

"Don't look at me as if I were such a horrible person. Yes I've made it my purpose along with many Slytherins to make yours and your friends' life a living hell but you've all returned the favor on more than one occasion."

"Mostly acting in defense!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "This could either be a good experience or a dreadful one, you choose."

Potter gave her one of his sheepish stares. That look he gave when he felt ashamed for his rudeness. This particular expression had never been turned towards her, but she had seen it many times before under the pretense that enemies should always be closely watched.

"I was rude, you're right. Why make it harder than it already is? We can be 'cordial'," he said with a sheepish smile extending his hand towards her. She shook it with a smile of her own.

"You actually do smile," he said and chuckled.

Diana pulled her hand back as if struck.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine," she said turning towards the window.

He chuckled, he actually chuckled and she had been the cause of it. That was just too much to take in. Diana Agrona did not make Harry Potter chuckle; she made him growl and yell, and want to rip his hair out. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. After all she was the one who had offered the peace treaty.

"Sorry, it's just you chuckling and I being the cause of it, it was just not normal."

Potter chuckled again shaking his head, messy jet black hair moving with him. She had a sudden urge to run her fingers through all that hair but never in a million years would she act on that urge. Or even question it; nope she was just going to shove it into the far corner of her mind. "Do you mind if I change in here and you cover for me outside?"

"Oh, sure," he said.

Not a minute later, outside the compartment doors a very familiar voice snickered, "Ah Potty, I should have known, after all you are Dumbledore's favorite."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Potter growled.

Diana rolled her eyes; this wasn't going to be pleasant. She ignored their bickering as she dressed.

"Who's in there anyways? Are you hiding someone scarface?"

"Piss off Draco I'm changing," Diana said in an exasperated voice as she pulled a stocking over her milky white leg.

"I can help," he said in his drawl of a voice. The door opened slightly and then was slammed shut.

"She said she was changing, you have no business going in there." Potter said heatedly.

"What are you her bloody guardian now?" Draco snapped.

"It's alright, you can all come in now," Diana said as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

The doors slid open with Draco in the lead, an annoyed Potter right behind. "What was the deal with Potter guarding-"

Diana held her hand up to silence him. "We have responsibilities and we are not going to act like children am I understood?" Draco seemed to want to say something but instead nodded and sat across from her on the opposite bench.

"As you wish," he drawled.

It wasn't long before every other prefect swarmed into the compartment, overcrowded was an understatement. Orders, rules, and passwords were given to each house prefect. Annoyed Diana noticed how both the Weasel girl and Pansy sat awfully too close to their 'boos'. The Weasley girl would flip her long red hair that way and this way, her arm entangled in Potter's, giggling in that oh so girlish way. Pansy was either playing with Draco's ear or whispering 'sweet nothings' (surely what she would do to him when they arrived at Hogwarts). It made her want to gag. She tried to concentrate on forming words but then she noticed her sister, Aidy. A tall, dark and handsome seventh year Ravenclaw named Gustavo Dimensi was rubbing Aidy's thighs.

Diana and Aidy had never been close and what her younger sister did was none of her concern but yet she couldn't just sit here and watch. Diana coughed loudly and all heads turned to her. "I don't know if you've all noticed but we're here because we're school role models not to bloody snug!"

"I thought we were done," a fifth year Hufflepuff muttered.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I guess we are now so get the fuck out of here, all of you. I'll inform you of our next meeting another time because I'm already tired of looking at all your faces, shoo."

One by one the prefects marched out to scan the corridors for any 'rule breaking'. More like going back to their previous compartments to reengage in their summer break tales. Soon the only people left were the sore looking Diana that stared off into the window and Draco who had somehow managed to shake Pansy off.

"That went well I think," Draco drawled.

"Piss off," she said without turning.

"Oh come on, what you expect? Horny teenagers, a chaperone free train." He smirked down at her.

"Oh sorry I guess I was a fool for thinking they could behave for at least an hour," she snapped finally turning to meet Draco's gaze.

Draco snickered crossing his long legs. "So, do you fancy Blaise?"

"Define fancy?"

"Bloody hell you do don't you?"

"Does it matter? He's never going to change. It's like you two are made of the same bloody stone when it comes to women. Womanizers till the end. I don't want to get mess up in that."

"What's wrong with a little fun, I've never had a girl complain."

"No, just cry after you," she said rolling her eyes.

"It's our last year I say you give it try with Blaise or me." He said the last word in a whisper.

She couldn't help grinning. "Are you trying to seduce me? Merlin Draco I've known you since we've been in diapers."

"Same for Blaise," he drawled.

"He's with Millicent anyways; she took him to her family trip, which sounds official."

Draco chuckled. "We've all known each other since forever, it might have meant something for Mill but Blaise is not interested in her. As far as I'm concerned he spent most of his summer with you too."

"It was as friends, nothing happened."

"You wish something had happened?"

"I don't know, maybe, yes I guess."

"Tired of being Miss virgin?"

"I already told you I'm not a virgin."

"Yet, you can't prove who you slept with, there's not one person I know that can claim that they've shagged you."

"I told you, he was a foreigner when mother and I went abroad. You never met him."

"Right. Well I would love to pop that cherry if Blaise is not willing."

"Shut up," she said in a giggle kicking him playfully.

"I mean we're alone now, no chaperones…"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm not sleeping with you on the fucking Hogwarts express."

"Oh no, then where?"

Diana made an exasperated sound then giggled. "It's time to go back to the others."

"But I was just beginning."

"Draco," she said threateningly as she went to the door.

Ignoring Draco list the places where he could most likely 'pop her cherry', she slid the doors to their previous compartment open. Millicent Bullstrode's long legs were placed over Blaise's lap, his fingertips running over them, her head resting against the back of the bench as his lips trailed down her neck to her collar bone. Millicent closed her eyes tight, enjoying the feeling of his tender touch.

"I'm still willing," Draco offered behind her with a chuckle.

She tried to smile but she couldn't. She swallowed as quietly as she could and took the free seat next to the window. Thankfully Draco was distracted by Pansy who wasted no time in sliding her tongue into his non-protestant mouth.

Blaise really? What was she thinking? I mean, of course he had the biggest most adorable brown eyes, he was tall and athletic with very broad shoulders, and had the most charming of smiles. His hair was silky and ash brown but it wasn't any more silky or pleasing to touch than Draco's. Draco was also athletic with the perfect abs and his smirk just made her want to snug it away or slap it off. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Since when did she compare her best friends' looks? Was she willing to finally let go of her sad little story and actually move on? Sad part was that these two individuals were the worse candidates.

She felt pressure in the seat next to her and she turned to the culprit. Big brown eyes stared back at her questioning ones.

"Why so isolated?"

"You both seemed quite busy I didn't want to intrude."

"Since when do you care? I've snugged plenty of girls before and I remember you sitting right in the middle and rambling on about whatever you saw fit to talk about."

"Well classes haven't started have they? I had nothing to say." She said defensively.

Blaise inched himself closer whispering in her ear, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous."

"Good thing you know better."

Blaise moved back chuckling. "Or do I?"

"Excuse me?"

Blaise bent down and without warning pressed his warm full lips against her cheek. Impulsively she pushed him away. "Eww get off, those were all over Millicent just a few seconds ago."

"Now they want to be all over you."

"Tough luck," she snapped.

Diana turned towards Millicent as stared back at her, tears falling down her brown eyes. She stood up and sniffling ran out of the compartment.

"You're an asshole," Pansy snapped.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I spent summer with her I didn't bloody propose! It's not my fault she was stupid enough to expect more?"

"You could have been more tactful," Pansy yelled.

"No, then that would have kept her hopes up," Draco interjected. "Pansy I like you because you're not stupid enough to think you're the only girl I'm shagging."

Pansy's color drained from her face but she nodded with a small smile.

Diana turned from Draco to Blaise and said, "You two are horrible."

"But hasn't it always been this way?" drawled Draco.

Diana nodded. "I suppose so."

Both Blaise and Draco shrugged. "Point exactly."

Diana turned to Blaise skeptically. No strings attached, no need to spill her sad story. Consented sex whenever _she_ chose, strong arms to keep her safe at night, no tears, no shame. She shook her head turning to look back out window, pressing her hand against its cold surface, feeling the blissful tingling it caused. She sighed. Alright she was done feeling sorry for herself, who better than Blaise, or even Draco for that matter.

A large warm hand touched the bare skin of her thigh. She bit down on her lower lip to stop from moaning out loud. Her eyes were wide open and half fearful when she turned to meet his grinning face. Why not? She told herself as she pulled on his green and silver tie until their lips met. His kiss drowned her, it was their first kiss and she wasn't sure this was a good idea. She would worry about that later. His long fingers slid up her blouse as she loosened his tie and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt dizzy, out of place, but she didn't mind, she liked not knowing where to go, just being able to fly, fly without destination. She moaned into his lips, he smirked. The kiss had never been sweet and as both bodies flushed with excitement their passion only increased, her hands flying to his hair.

A shrieking yell broke the spell; she looked up and her eyes grew wide.


	3. Ch: 3 The Sorting Ceremony

To Diana Agrona's utter bewilderment there at the foot of the compartment door stood Jennifer Bessette, her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

Jennifer laughed flipping her flawless blond hair. "I've been transferred."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Diana asked unable to hide her surprise, not to mention the rapid beating of her heart.

Jenny smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished."

"Glad to see you so soon," said Draco as Jenny giggled waving her hand dismissively. Draco stared into Jenny's forget-me-not blue eyes as Jenny stared at his, words between them seemed to be spoken without the slightest movement of their lips, which were curved into grins. Diana fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, she looked up at them, their grins and meaningful looks gone as they turned to her and Blaise.

"Sit, sit," Draco said grinning wildly gesturing for the seat next to his.

"Jenny?" Blaise said stupidly as if he had just noticed her.

"Yes, it is I," Jenny laughed standing up and bowing to him. Draco chuckled. Diana didn't think it was very funny. Blaise tried to laugh along with them rubbing his neck nervously. Diana turned back to the window her cheeks growing red in reminiscence of only seconds ago.

"So, you and Blaise cus'?"

Diana sighed. "It was just a kiss."

Jenny giggled. "Oh sure, that was definitely just a kiss."

Blaise and Diana said nothing.

"Durmstrang boys boring you to death?" asked Draco.

Jenny grinned. "You can say that."

Blaise's fingertips found the hem of her skirt and with small circles he inched himself higher and higher. Honestly Diana didn't want to stop him but her breathing was growing louder and her cheeks were flushed red.

"He's good isn't he?" Jenny commented. Diana turned to her.

Pansy had a very sore expression on her face and Diana could see why. Jenny's long legs rested on Draco's lap as he took the liberty to caress them. Her head was pushed back and her back was arched.

Diana swallowed and went to move away but Blaise's breath was hot and wonderful on her neck. She didn't want to protest. Yet she felt she had to, what was she doing acting like a horny teen? She pulled away from Blaise with all the strength she could muster. "That's enough," she said in a small voice.

Blaise didn't push instead he lifted his hands up as if to say he was harmless. She shook her head trying not to grin.

"We're here," said Pansy in an annoyed voice.

Diana jerked her head towards the window and indeed there it was, Hogsmeade station.

Her feet touched the platform...Hogsmeade. The warm wind stroked her face. She smiled; every step she took was bringing her closer to her dear Hogwarts, to her home.

"Oi, Diana this way," Draco called from her left as a wave of people came from all sides. She had a moment's hesitation but walked towards the voice.

They climbed into the carriage, Diana making sure she was the last one to climb in.

"Weird creatures' thestrals aren't they." Jenny remarked. All four nodded.

"You'll be in Slytherin." said Draco as the carriage moved forwards.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know if we've told you but there are four different houses, we are all in Slytherin and I am sure you will be too," Draco drawled matter-of-factly.

"I thought there were only two houses, you all mostly talk about Gryffindors."

Draco turned to her again but it was Blaise who spoke. "There is Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. You wouldn't want to be a Hufflepuff, no one ever does. They're the most fun to torment. They're always running away in tears. They're gullible and I really don't know why Neville Longbottom is not in Hufflepuff, I suppose he has something in him-"

"What are you saying Blaise! Gryffindors are just the same or a worse lot of-"

"Draco don't be a such a git, yes, we don't like Gryffindors but they are set apart for being a brave lot-"

"Shut up Diana." Draco hissed, running his fingers through his platinum hair rather aggressively. Diana rolled her eyes and stared out the carriage.

"All right then, you tell me Draco, tell-"

"Jennifer you only have one choice and it is Slytherin."

"What if I don't-"

"You will," said Draco nonchalantly.

The carriage slowed down until it came to a stop. Students hurried out of their own carriages speaking in excited whispers as they made their way into the Castle. Diana's stomach growled as she thought of the appetizing meal that awaited them.

"Jennifer," Diana shrieked turning to her cousin and stopping her from going any further.

"What's wrong?" asked a bewildered Jenny.

"You have to go with the first years; I didn't even think about it! You have to be sorted!"

"Oh," Jenny whispered still staring at Diana apprehensively as though she was about to start screaming again.

"Yes 'oh'. Oh dear, come with me-I'll meet you guys later." And with that Diana grabbed her cousin's arm dragging her to where the nervous first years would be waiting in a few minutes time.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked once she had made her way to the Slytherin table and had taken the seat in between Draco and Blaise as was costume. She groaned loudly and said, "We had to wait for the first years to arrive, and McGonagall looked even more severe than usual."

Both Draco and Blaise chuckled.

"It was a good thing you remembered," said Blaise obviously trying to win brownie points.

"Yeah," she said.

"It's her Grangerish ambition: to be a greater know-it-all than the mudblood herself, and hey I have to say you have quite outdone yourself beating her to Head Girl and all." Draco sneered.

"I resent that you git." Diana scolded, turning her head to the nervous first years that followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall with a very tall girl among them.

Scared first years waited patiently staring at a mangy old hat that sat on a four-legged stool. Then almost suddenly the rip near the brim opened and the hat sprang into life, singing the sorting hat song with of course its warning about danger soon to come. Some of the first years shrieked and moved as far as they possibly could, poor things. Flabbergasted as they were the first years were called alphabetically by last name. A small freckled face first year by the name of Rosalie Ainsworth was the first to be called, who in her haste to get to the Hufflepuff table sent the four-legged stool flying. Hufflepuff cheered as Slytherins jeered. It wasn't long before Jenny was called up to the stool, she didn't look any less nervous.

"Bessette, Jennifer." Nervous and uncomfortable Jenny sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat over her head. Not a fraction of a second later the hat had shouted, "Slytherin." How could it be any other way? Applause and cheers from the Slytherin table erupted.

"I'm starving," Blaise whined.

"It's almost over," Draco said in his drawl of a voice.

"I told you, you would be in Slytherin," Draco said as Jenny took the seat next to his. She grinned and kissed a bewildered Draco at which point Blaise sent a goblet tumbling to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. He shook his head and said, "I just didn't have a firm grip on the goblet that's all."

The sorting ceremony was over. Professor Dumbledore stood up, welcomed the students to another magnificent magic full year and took his seat just as appetizing and innumerable food magically appeared on the five long tables. After a serving of mash potatoes, gravy, roast pork and a treacle tart Diana was aching more and more for her cozy and warm four poster bed. She groaned softly. It waited temptingly in her very _own_dorm.

The food disappeared leaving only sparkling clean plates staring back at the drowsy students.

"I'm dying to see your new Head girl accommodations," said Blaise expectantly.

"Sorry but not tonight guys. I'll see you lot tomorrow, have sweet dreams," Diana waved at her friends, they waved back and she descended the stairs to the dungeons with the prefects and the awed yet frightened first years.

Diana yawned loudly as she climb the stairs to the seventh floor, getting closer and closer to her waiting four poster bed. Finally she had reached the portrait that led into the Head common room.

"Good evening, I'm the new Head girl Diana Agrona," she greeted the painting of two young students who in their pose would have given the snotty Percy Weasley a run for his money.

They sat in two neat and trimmed armchairs, their backs straight, their features strict, and robes flat and clean, too perfect. "Good evening to you Miss Agrona," they said in unison bowing their heads to her.

"Acceptus," she said loudly and clearly. Bowing their heads to her again the portrait swung open revealing an entrance. She climbed through it, grinning to herself as her eyes caught her surroundings. It was a bigger room than she had expected, cozy yet elegant. She stretched, groaned, and made herself keep on instead of throwing herself on one of the cream colored couches. Sleepily she climbed the stairs leading to what she assumed were the dormitories.

Diana stopped dead as she reached the landing. Before her was a large wooden door without a knob. "Aperio," she whispered, and the grand wooden doors slid open revealing to her utter bewilderment a grand bath. She stepped inside, her mouth agape in surprise. A pool size tub, very much like the one on the prefect's bathroom was what greeted her on the other side of the door. She looked up, what high ceilings. Diana looked back down at the pool-sized tub and smirked, excitement boiling in the pit of her stomach. What wouldn't she give to give this bath a try? She sighed loudly. Not tonight, all she wanted was a quick shower and her bed.

Diana contemplated on what room to take since there were no signs of Potter in either room. She chose the room to the right; it had a better view of the castle's grounds. She rubbed her eyes to try and stay awake; yawning again she unbuttoned her robe and pulled it off. She walked over to her trunk and unpacked her neatly stored clothes until she had reached her towel. She unfolded it and laid it on the bed as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. She unpacked her pink toiletry bag and placed it on the bed.

Wrapping the towel around herself she nestled the pink bag under her arm and opened another door that she guessed was the bathroom. She was right. This bathroom was nothing out of the ordinary, big, yes, but nothing compared to the bathroom that lay behind the wooden doors. This bathroom had a toilet, a shower, and as she walked in further noticed that through a little hall there was a tub for at least four. The floors and walls were of tinted peach marble; with a smile she approved of her surroundings. Yawning she opened the glass doors of the shower and stepped in.

Clean and smelling of vanilla Diana walked into her room, magically emptying her sleepwear trunk and neatly placing her clothes in the closet. She was excited to realize it was a walk-in. Nowhere near as big as the one she had back home. _But this will definitely do, _she thought to herself. She yawned again, pressing her hand over her mouth. As she emptied her various trunks and stacked up her closet she heard voices coming from outside her open door. Intrigued she stepped out of her room in her silver and green colored towel. From the top of the small staircase she peered down to see the 'Golden Trio', emerging through the portrait hole.

Again she yawned, she could barely keep her eyes open. She went back into her room and settled for a stripped pink and white nightshirt. She jumped into bed, flicked her wand for darkness and cuddling her blankets close to her fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Ch:4 We can be Friend

At the sound of her alarm clock Diana sat bolt upright, eyes opening wide. The piercing sun's rays peered through the drape less window illuminating her face. She yawned, stretched, and got out of bed, her feet guiding her to the bathroom but not before lazily waving her wand to silence the alarm. Rubbing sleepy eyes she opened the bathroom door.

Dripping wet she stared at her naked reflection through the large mirror that hung over the sink. She stepped closer and picked up her favorite silver brush with roses embroidered at the corners and combed out her long dark curls. The door to her left creaked open and quickly she wrapped her silver and green towel around herself as a sleepy Potter entered.

"Can't you knock!" She snapped opening and slamming the door of her bedroom. Breathing heavy she leaned against the closed door, her mind wandering to thoughts that were forbidden. She thought of his messy hair falling to his brilliant emerald green eyes, his sheepish but still charming smile. _He is the enemy_, she told herself. _One thing is to pretend to be cordial and another was to think fondly of him. _

Once fully dressed she stepped out of her room and into the lonely common room. She sighed. She had half-hoped that Saint-Potter would be sitting in an arm chair, his wet hair dripping down to his face and exposed chest-She shook her head, annoyed with herself as she exited the compartment.

It was an uneventful walk to the Great Hall. Students hurried past her talking in loud and excited voices with their friends or fellow classmates. She couldn't say she had no friends, but it was different, nothing like the Golden Trio's devoted friendship. She doubted any of her companions would give their lives for her. She grimaced knowing that she wouldn't either.

The Great Hall was full of cheery and laughing faces, they all seemed so happy. _How can I just not let myself fall into this blissful and cheery embrace, at least for now_, she thought. She took the seat next to a grinning Blaise who turned to her and kissed her unexpectedly on the cheek. She smiled weakly up at him as he grabbed a toast, spread jam over it and took a bite.

"Morning," Jenny and Draco grunted in unison.

"Not a goodnight sleep?" asked Diana, taking a bite of her own toast covered in raspberry jam. Draco waved his hand dismissively and shoved eggs and bacon into his mouth. Diana turned to Jenny.

"Not that, just a bit nervous about classes," Jenny replied rather lamely.

"You shouldn't be nervous Jenny, I bet is not much different than in Beauxbaton, and you're much better at English than French, aren't you?" Jenny nodded with a forced smile.

Before breakfast was over Professor Snape strode around the Slytherin table handing them their schedules. The whole of the Great Hall had their noses stuffed in parchments that on the very top of the paper big bold letters spelled; **Schedules**

"This is just brilliant, we share four classes with Gryffindor except for bloody transfiguration," bellowed Draco disgustedly. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I pity us this year," Blaise grunted in disgust pulling Diana closer to him as he planted a kiss on her forehead. She shoved him away and snapped, "Well of course we'll have to, not a lot of people did get into all the N.E.W.T.s we did."

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"Oh Merlin, save us! Oh the horror!" Jenny exclaimed sarcastically. The seventh year Slytherins glared at her, she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Let us walk ourselves to first period Transfiguration," said Blaise intertwining his fingers with Diana's. She didn't try to pry her hand from his and she didn't push him away. Pansy grabbed Draco's hand, he looked down and grinned as Jenny grabbed the other.

"You can't have one at a time can you Drackie," Diana jeered and let herself be guided by Blaise.

"Well, actually, no, I can't help my-self," said Draco, smirking behind Diana.

"At least first period has no Gryffindors," commented Blaise as the five Slytherins searched for seats. Two sat at the front table and three on the table behind. Diana sat alone with Blaise while Draco sat between Pansy and Jenny.

The class went by quite slowly in Diana's opinion, and it wasn't because she found the class dull, on the contrary it had nothing to do with Professor McGonagall's teaching methods but with the three students behind her. Jenny and Pansy were arguing over something; Draco to be exact, as he sat back and enjoyed the little show until Professor McGonagall's very thin lips seemed to form a straight line and switched their seats. To Diana's great displeasure her seat was switched with Jenny's and Pansy was seated at the far corner of the almost empty class room.

Diana grunted her displeasure, and Draco snickered, flicked his wand and instead of turning his cat into a cauldron, turned it into a hairy cauldron instead. Professor McGonagall pressed her thin lips threateningly together, Diana who had already turned many cats into cauldrons did the same to Draco's without Professor McGonagall's notice. "Thanks," he mouthed.

"Thanks for that Di, I would have had to practice that plus write the stupid essay."

"I know, I wasn't in the mood to help you write the bloody essay, and be aware that I won't be doing it again." Diana rounded pointing her index finger at him threateningly.

Draco grinned. "I don't have a cat-"

"Yes you do, I sneaked one into my bag after I shrunk it." Diana snapped flipping her hair and walking off to where Blaise leaned against the wall in conversation with Jenny.

As soon as she was within earshot their rapid conversation ceased and they turned to her. Blaise flashed her a guilty smile. But before she had the chance to ask what was wrong Draco had walked up to them suggesting that they find somewhere quiet to spend their free period.

Grudgingly Diana was dragged to her own common room. "Fine, fine," she groaned and whispered, "Acceptus." The portrait door flew open and three Slytherins climbed inside the portrait hole.

"Blaise, are you coming in?" asked Diana.

"Yes, I just remembered I forgot something, it will only take me a few minutes." said Blaise speaking hurriedly and giving Diana a peck on the cheek before storming off. Confused she climbed through the portrait hole.

"Brilliant," Jenny gasped staring at her surroundings as Draco and Pansy nodded their agreement.

"And it's all mine," said Diana smugly. They turned to her, Jenny scowled and said, "Where's Blaise?"

"He said he needed to get something, he'll be back in a few minutes," Diana replied.

"Does Draco fancy Pansy?" grunted Jenny glancing over at Pansy and Draco snogging in an arm chair as she sat with Diana in the couch opposite. Diana shrugged and shook her head but it was Blaise who answered as his form emerged through the portrait hole and he made his way to them, "He just likes the attention that's all. Why, are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Jenny grinned.

Blaise slumped down on the seat next to Diana wrapping his arms around her. She shook him off.

"Why do I keep hearing my name?" Draco called pulling himself away from the embrace. Pansy scowled.

"Oh nothing, just conversing about your charms and inability of committing to a single girl."

Laughter ran throughout the room. Pansy was the only one who did not laugh. Draco ordered her to the arm chair next to his, Pansy obeyed grudgingly.

"Maybe you Jenny can change that, why don't you come here and try," Draco sneered. Jenny rolled her eyes and did not move. From the other arm chair Pansy's eyes swelled with angry tears as she crossed her arms around her chest.

Draco stood up and walked over to Jenny sitting on the arm of the couch gracefully. "Draco what are you doing?" Came Pansy's teary voice from across the room.

He ignored her, grabbed the side of Jenny's face and pulled her into a kiss. Scowling Jenny pulled away spatting furiously as she stormed out of the compartment.

"Now you've done it," Blaise growled as he followed Jenny out of the portrait hole.

"I'm assuming he isn't over her?" Diana asked trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably. Draco shrugged and said nothing.

"I should start my Transfiguration essay," Diana whispered to no one in particular as she stood up and walked over to the study table. She had laid her book-bag on one of the study tables the moment they had walked in through the portrait hole.

"Where you going?" Draco asked Pansy who had stood up, her eyes on the exit.

"Go to hell, Draco," mumbled Pansy surprising both Draco and Diana as she walked out of the common room and into the hall without a second glance.

Not before long Diana let the quill fall out of her hand and onto the table. She turned to look over at Draco. Draco sat quite still, legs propped up on an ottoman and his head resting against the armchair. _Was he sleeping?_

She walked towards him and sat on the arm of the black leather arm chair looking down at him. He looked up at her with a questioning expression.

Before she could open her mouth however, Potter entered the common room. He stared at the scene skeptically before climbing up the remaining of the steps to his dorm.

"I hate that I will have to see scarhead every time I come here," drawled Draco.

Diana shrugged, she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She was trying to find a way to word her next question delicately, but then chose to be blunt instead.

"What's up with you and Jenny? I thought it was over years ago? But you were with her during the summer, why didn't you tell me?"

At first Draco did not respond but after what seemed like a very long time he said, "I wasn't aware I had to answer to you."

Diana scowled at him. "That is not what I meant. You wrote to me all summer yet you neglected to mention you were with Jenny. Why?"

"You are over thinking it. It was nothing worth telling."

"Yet, you "casually" threw out there in the Hogwarts express to what, get a reaction from Blaise? Why?"

At that moment she heard Potter's footstep descending the stairs towards the common room.

"See you in class," Diana said cordially.

"Yeah, see you," said Potter, looking ever more skeptical.

Diana watched him go and as soon as he had climbed out of the portrait hole she rounded on Draco. "So?"

"So what?"

"Do you still want her?"

Draco stared into her face for a moment and smirking said, "No. We were each other's first but we never loved each other."

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Diana said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled. "What if I have?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows staring intently at him. "Well, have you," she asked without any sarcasm this time.

Draco shook his head.

"Did Blaise ever lover her?"

Draco shrugged. "He is the only one that can give you an answer. But why do you care?"

Diana thought about his question for a moment and then answered, "I want him."

Draco looked taken aback but quickly composed himself. "I see."

"You said it yourself, who better than Blaise. I thought spending the summer with my family in the countryside would be unbearable but there he was, with Mil, which he neglected to tell me I might add. But nevertheless I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there. I just don't want to get in the way of Blaise and Jenny."

Draco had a peculiar expression on his face that she couldn't pinpoint, because she had never seen this face. It was a mingle of hurt, anger, and pity, but just as it came it left, leaving her to wonder if she had seen it at all.

"Blaise loved her once, but it was a couple of years ago and he has never talked about her since. I think she hurt him, no, I know she did. I don't think he's seen her since then."

Diana sighed and closed her eyes.

The period that followed was double potions with the new Potion Master, Professor Slughorn. Unlike many others except for Slytherins Snape was Diana's favorite teacher, not only because he favored them but because she had a knack for potions. She looked at the large man, with his walrus mustache and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Diana, Blaise, Draco, and Jenny (Pansy had not made it into Potion N.E.W.T.s) were the only Slytherins who had made it into N.E.W.T.s potions, then there were four Gryffindors, five Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuff students.

Professor Slughorn made a hearty introduction as he bounced around the room pointing at this and that potion as Granger's expert hand was the first one up every time.

Draco mimicked her and the Slytherins went into a fit of silent laughter. Professor Slughorn tapped his wand on the board as instruction and ingredients for the potion they had to prepare appeared. Students groaned, yet even on the first day a potion like this was expected at N.E.W.T level. **The Draught of Living Death.** "Divide in groups of two and don't forget to have fun," said Professor Slughorn cheerily.

Half the class pulled out their cauldrons and tools, the other half went to the cupboard to search for the ingredients needed, which were: wormwood, asphodel, sopophorus bean and valerian roots. Sweat dripped down Diana's face as she stirred the potion, whispering to Blaise exactly how to crush the roots. "But it says to cut, Diana."

"Oh forget it," she snapped in a whisper taking the knife from his hand and ordering him to stir the potion instead. "Counterclockwise eight times, repeat this until it turns into a lilac color," she whispered and added "Do as I say Blaise," when he looked on the verge of arguing.

To the Slytherins surprise Professor Slughorn strode around to Potter's and Dean's potion, and exclaimed loudly.

Feeling bewildered and as if someone had sucked punched her in the stomach she exited the dungeon room, glowering at the back of Potter's head.

"How did he do that? You don't think it's just because Snape isn't there to taunt him? I mean I peeked over at his potion and it was actually better than mine-"

"What does it matter!" interjected Jenny looking slightly bored.

The blazing sun shone over the Hogwarts ground as the four Slytherins made their way through, finally taking cover over a beech tree on the edge of the black lake. Diana threw herself on the grass, smiling. Draco and Blaise followed suit, laying on the ground on either side of her.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?" replied Jenny who was still standing up.

"Did you leave anyone behind in Beauxbaton?" asked Diana, playing with one of her long curls. Diana looked up at Jenny and Jenny down at her with a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"Like, a significant other."

"No, not in Beauxbaton no. But I am in love."

Blaise stiffened next to Diana, but she pressed on. "Who is it?"

Jenny turned away from her and shook her head. "It's someone who unfortunately is not right for me, at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jenny sighed and looked down at the three lying forms. "He's in a type of relationship, he knows what I feel but I doubt he cares."

In spite of herself Diana felt a wash of relief. _Then it couldn't be Blaise. _

"But enough about me, how about you?"

Diana groaned and turned her head towards the lake, its waters sparkling with the rays of the sun. _It was now or never. I want Blaise so what was the point of denying myself something I actually wanted for once._

"I think it happened this summer," she said, feeling Blaise turn towards her. "I wanted it to go further, I still want it to."

It was Draco's turn to stiffen. "Dinner should be starting soon, should we head that way," said Draco dryly.

"No, you on ahead we'll catch up with you," said Blaise, eyes locked on Diana's.

As soon as the other two were out of earshot Blaise sat up and Diana followed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You kissed me on the train, I think you knew."

He chuckled. It was a manly and seductive type of noise.

"I was testing the waters then, but now I know." He went to lean closer to Diana but she stopped him.

"Not here," and then she was grabbing his hand and dragging him up the staircase to the seventh floor.

"Acceptus," she said pulling herself away from Blaise's embrace. As soon as the words had left her lips his lips were against hers, prying them apart with his expert tongue. The portrait of the Head boy and girl opened revealing the entrance hole.

Still entangled in each other's embrace they climbed through the portrait hole, his lips kissed her mouth almost bruisingly but she didn't care, she wanted all of him.

"Should we give you guys some space," said Draco's voice coldly. As if struck Diana pulled away from the embrace, Blaise hesitated but he too moved away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two but I assume you just rather be alone." Said Pansy grinning widely.

Diana slouched on the couch cheeks flushing red.

The common door opened and in walked Harry Potter, followed by the Weasel, and the mudblood. With a grimaced over his face he walked pass them, climbing the stairs to his dormitory.

"Harry Potter," Jenny sighed suddenly. They all stared at her but it was Diana who spoke, "What about him?"

She shrugged at their bewildered looks and said, "He's just so handsome in person, pictures don't do him justice-What?-is the truth."

"Saint-Potter, no, you must be blind," snorted Pansy. Draco and Blaise snorted their agreement.

"No, it's true even over the uniform you can see his hidden qualities," Jenny smirked.

"Do not fantasize about a Gryffindor, especially not Potter," Diana snapped down at her. _Though, I myself have been fantasizing about him for years._

"It's disgusting," Pansy added in her high pitched voice.

Jenny grinned and shrugged. "It's not illegal is it?"

"I do not want to talk about scarhead," Draco hissed almost knocking Pansy to the floor, he didn't bother excusing himself. 

"It should bloody well be illegal, stay away from him," hissed Blaise.

Jenny shrugged unperturbed.

Diana sighed sinking deeper into the tub and watching the high ceilings of the bathroom through a water veil. After a few seconds she emerged pulling her long mane of curls out of her pale face. It had been weeks since she's had anytime to herself, and more importantly time to consider where she and Blaise stood. Head girl duties, homework, quidditch practice, and the extra transfiguration lessons she's been giving Draco has left her no time to seek Blaise on a one on one. _Where did that leave me with Blaise? I really had, had no time to spare on him but the truth was that I was avoiding him. Jenny and Blaise still had something, it could be nothing or something I don't want to get mixed in with. He had loved her, and she seemed to have loved him, but what happened then? _

They had all been very tight lipped about it. Not even Draco had uttered a word when she persisted almost incessantly for an answer.

"What does it matter Diana. You are not planning to date him, are you? I thought it was a fling." Draco had said darkly. She had nodded and changed the subject.

_I will worry about Blaise later, _she told herself. She was done contemplating her relationship with him, she wanted all thoughts, bad or good out of her head for at least one night.

Scowling she stepped out of the tub, feeling if anything worse than she did when she stepped in. Dressed in lilac shorts and a tank-top pajama set she stepped out of her room and down the steps to the study area combing her tangles with her long, slim fingers. Laying on the table was the evening profit that she had cast aside when one of the barn owls delivered it a few hours ago.

At the sound of the portrait door creaking open Diana's head spun around, wondering who it could be at this hour.

Potter's form emerged from the portrait hole, and once straighten up to his full height he saw Diana and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing up?" he asked a little too demanding as he moved forward.

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted.

He opened his mouth, closed it and then looked away from her, averting her eyes. Potter went to take a step forward and towards the steps to the dormitory when Diana said, "I couldn't sleep. And how about you, you couldn't sleep either?"

It took him a moment to answer, "Casual talk?"

"I thought we were going to be cordial. Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"Cordial is one thing, but friendly?" asked Potter disbelieving.

"We could try, I mean why not?"

He eyed her suspiciously but then slowly his face softened and he half-smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So, you couldn't sleep?"

"No, I had detention."

Diana eyed him incredulously but then realization set in. "Professor Snape?"

He nodded looking disgruntled.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" he asked.

"Adolescent drama," she said simply but then added. "It's a long story."

Harry Potter looked down at his watch and said, "I don't think I can sleep either."

Diana smiled at him and he smiled back. "In that case," she said as she plunged into one of the cream colored couches. Potter followed, taking a seat in an arm chair opposite her.


	5. Ch: 5 Draco's Secrets

The sky outside was light blue with an orange haze by the time Diana climbed up the steps to her dormitory, Potter beside her.

It surprised her how easy it had been to talk to him. Her words flowed out of her mouth as if she couldn't contain them and Potter had listened to every word without judgment.

"Well, see you later," he said awkwardly before waving goodbye and turning left towards her bedroom. Diana turned right.

Potter's sheepish and smiling face was the last image she saw as she drifted into a deep sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Startled and confused Diana sat up not knowing where she was, and then gradually her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She saw the silver and green walls, the photos of fellow Slytherins waving, books and parchment scattered on the marble floor and her wand already in her right hand.

"Who is it?" she asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Blaise," said a low and husky voice.

Diana bit down on her lower lip not sure if she wanted the company. She sighed and said, "Come in."

"Hey," said Blaise taken aback when he noticed how close she was.

"What are you doing here so ea-what time is it?"

"Nine," he said without glancing at a watch.

"Again, why are you here so early?"

He chuckled, and it was a very nice sound.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said stroking her face with the back of his hand. She put her hand over his and said, "Well, I'm listening."

He smiled at her and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

(Draco's POV)

Sporting a swollen and bloody lip Draco slumped himself down on his four poster bed. He couldn't help himself, he was being a foul git and he knew it. But he didn't care, Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants and he will have _her_ no matter what he had to do to achieve that goal. He groaned, she wasn't the only task he had to complete, something greater was pressing in on him.

"Draco!" He turned to the voice to see Diana's younger sister, Aideen Agrona, running towards him. "Ow," he groaned as she threw her arms around him.

"Good to see you too," he said grinning up at her. She pulled away smiling as Draco sat up combing back the long, dark hair that spilled over her face.

"I can't believe he punched you! Are you ok?" she gasped reaching to caress it, he didn't move away.

"I reckon I deserved it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Aidy gave him a small smile. She was beautiful, yet she held no resemblance to her older sister except for the dark hair.

Aidy looked up at him nervously and then plunged into conversation, "I thought you would come by our cabin this summer, I mean it was so weird not seeing you since you and my sister are practically inseparable. Why didn't you come?"

Draco smirked at her. "Did you want me to come?"

She smiled brilliantly up at him. "Of course I did. Wouldn't be asking otherwise would I?"

Draco grinned. "Fair enough," he said then added, "But why?"

"I don't know, you're good company."

Draco contemplated her for a moment. _She has never been in my dormitory before, come to think about it, I don't think I've ever told her where it was._

"Aidy, why are you here?"

She sighed, nodded as if convincing herself of something and said, "It's Diana, I think there's something wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You know her, the proper little princess. Well, on the first of September she was a downright rude little bitch. And Father has been sending me all these letters and telling me to keep an eye on her. As if she and I have ever been close." She said with a roll of her big brown eyes. "Have you noticed something off about her?"

Draco shook his head. "And what exactly did your father say in those letters?"

"Not much, just what I said, to keep an eye on her and make sure she's ok."

"And you want me to do it for you?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Aidy turned her head to the side, eyeing him in amusement. "Don't you always watch her?"

Draco smiled crookedly at her, she smiled back.

"I think you better leave," he said after a few seconds, because without being aware of it he had inched himself closer to her and she had not protested.

She nodded. "You're right, this would be a mistake," she said pointing to him, then to herself. "You being in love with my sister and all."

"I think love is a strong word," he said in his drawl of a voice.

"Or is it not strong enough?"

Aidy smiled at him, her big brown eyes knowing.

He didn't bother to deny it this time. He shrugged and said, "Does it matter?

"No, I guess it really doesn't," she said but climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. Just before she walked out she added, "She loves someone else, you should know that."

Draco turned towards the door but she had already gone.

(End of Draco's POV)

(Diana's POV)

Diana's long, curly raven black hair spilled over the peach colored couch as she howled with laughter. Long, expert fingers tickled mercilessly as she half-heartedly tried to push the handsome form of Draco Malfoy off of her. Blaise Zabini was scowling from the corner of the room. "You loathsome...awful...git," Diana cried out in between fits of giggles.

The sky outside was darkening, the clouds were gray and there wasn't a trace a sunshine.

"Draco, Draco, let her breathe," Jenny gasped from the floor holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably. "Oh I think she can take a bit more or until she tells us what she was doing in Professor Snape's office," Draco snickered as tears fell from Diana's almond shaped eyes.

"Stop...stop," she gasped in between giggles, her stomach was aching. It hurt too much laugh.

"Alright, Slytherin Prince let go of my girlfriend, she can barely breathe."

Draco's head snapped so fast that Diana thought he had snapped it. However, Draco wasn't the only one who had reacted, Jenny's laughter had died off almost at once.

Draco was eyeing Blaise incredulously. "You're girlfriend, since when?"

"I wouldn't call it tha-"

"Then what would you call it?" said Blaise.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't know." Said Diana looking at anything but at the three Slytherins in the room, but found it hard considering Draco's form still hovered over her.

"How together are you?" Draco's voice was low and his mouth was very close to hers.

Before she knew what had happened there was a loud slam as Draco's back hit solid ground.

"What the bloody fuck Blaise!" Diana hissed running towards Draco. "Was that necessary?!"

But Draco had already leaped to his and his wand was pointed at Blaise's chest. "Levicorpus," he growled.

Blaise gave a growl of fury as his body was swung up from one foot, and then he was suspended in midair as if by invisible ropes. His wand on the floor. In a flash of fury Draco took a step toward him and punched Blaise squarely on the face.

Jenny and Diana screamed.

"That was for this morning," Draco hissed.

"Let him go!" Diana snapped rounding on Draco. "This has gone too far!"

But Draco's attention was on the hanging form of Blaise. "How together are you?"

At this Blaise smirked. Draco's pale face tightened.

"Excuse me but how is that any of your business?" Diana snapped, face darkening.

"Because you tell me everything." Said Draco matter-of-factly as he turned to look at her.

Diana stared at him for a long moment and then said, "No, actually, I don't."

In a quick succession Draco's face went from furious to blank to uncaring.

"You're right, this has gone too far," he said in a bored voice before he turned on his heel and climbed out of the portrait hole.

Jenny, Diana noticed, was gone. She shut her eyes, counted to three and then turned to Blaise. She waved her wand and he toppled to the floor.

"What is wrong with you and Draco? And this morning? What happened, did you get into a fight?"

"It's a guy thing, don't worry-"

"I will worry because you two are my friends!"

"But it has nothing to do with you, ok." Said Blaise as he stood up, but Diana was not convinced.

"Not about me? Just tell me that I didn't make a mistake."

"You didn't make a mistake," he said softly. She shook her head and moved away as he moved forward.

"Tell me the truth, what happened this morning?"

Blaise closed his eyes, took a deep breath then focused his light brown, almost caramel eyes on her blue and green ones.

"He thinks I'm still in love with Jenny, but I assure you that I'm not."

"So you punched him?"

"Something like that," he said grinning.

"You two better fix this. Draco is my best friend, do you understand that there is no choice, I will always be on his side."

Blaise smiled bitterly. "Yeah, yeah the unforgeable vow you two made as kid-"

"Even without it. Draco has always been there for me even when he didn't know it."

Blaise's expression darkened. "So are you expressing your love for him to me?"

"No, I don't feel that way about him. I want you but I need to be sure, because this," she said touching his face, "I don't want it to go away."

Blaise's face brightened, he smiled and bent to kiss her but she turned her face.

"I need to talk to Draco," she said, turned on her heel and was gone.

Draco was exactly where she thought he would be, in his dormitory and not alone.

"I need to talk to you," she said demandingly looking at anything but at the two figures that were engrossed in a kiss.

"Draco, come on, stop, Diana is right there," said Pansy half moaning but Draco ignored her and went on kissing her neck, tugging at her skirt.

"Draco, it will only take a few minutes-"

"This probably won't take a few minutes so I'll see you tomorrow." He said dismissively. Both Pansy and Diana looked taken aback.

"Okay," Diana swallowed hard and left the room.

The walk back to the seventh floor was a shameful one. Her eyes threatened to let loose the tears she was holding back and the aching pain in her throat almost drove her mad. But she didn't cry, she walked on aware that that was the first time Draco Malfoy had ever turned her down. It was late in the evening and most students had started to come out of the Great Hall with belly's full and happy faces. Diana groaned and quickened her pace, she wanted nothing more than to avoid them.

(Draco's POV)

It had been hours since Diana had come into his dormitory, demanding to talk to him and now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Why had she even bothered to come down here and see me,_ he thought absentmindedly stroking Pansy's thigh. She stirred in her sleep and this brought him back to himself.

Slowly he untangled himself from her and grabbed his clothes. In the common room he dressed himself but before he could even take a step toward the portrait hole he heard footsteps behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise.

_So he isn't with her, good._ "Nowhere that should concern you," said Draco dryly.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Right," said Draco and turned to leave but Blaise went for his arm and just in time Draco snapped it away. "Do not touch me," he snarled.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Blaise snarled back.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to leave her alone."

Blaise stared at him defiantly. "You do not tell me what to do."

"When it comes to her-"

"She doesn't want you mate, she wants me so I suggest you give it up."

"And Jenny, is she yours too?" said Draco maliciously.

"This has nothing to do with Jenny-"

"It has everything to do with Jenny, you don't think I saw you two last night," said Draco smiling triumphantly when he saw Blaise's stricken face.

"What? Are you going to go run and tell her like the little bitch that you are?"

Draco growled, hand going for the wand in his pocket.

"Look, there's nothing between Jenny and I, yes we kissed, but then I realized that going back to her would be the stupidest thing I could ever do. I'm not playing with Diana, can't you believe that? Or is there something else Draco?"

Draco fixed his eyes on Blaise's face and said, "No, of course not, I'm just looking out for her, unbreakable vow and all."

"Did you ever talk to her?" asked Blaise after a few minutes of silence trying to sound casual.

"No." And Draco was climbing out of the portrait hole and into the dungeons.

(End of Draco's POV)

"Diana, Diana, Diana," she heard a familiar voice call her and then she felt the pressure of his body on the bed. Sleepily she moved towards the strong body with arms outstretched waiting to embrace her.

"You came," she said in a whisper. His long deftly fingers combed the hairs out of her face. She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Tell me what you were doing in Professor Snape's office," Draco said in a whisper, hands stopping their gentle movement.

She opened her eyes and pulled out of the embrace.

"I already-"

"Don't play with me," he hissed.

She sighed heavily but didn't answer.

"You know don't you?"

"Draco, I-I, look I'm just trying to help."

"No you bloody aren't, don't sit here and tell me you care about me-"

"I do care Draco, how can you say that-" he pressed his hand over her mouth to silence her. She tried to talk through it but he hushed her. She was about to protest again but then she heard it; footsteps, heavy footsteps. A door closed, seconds later a toilet flushed, footsteps, and again the sound of a door slamming, more footsteps and then nothing. Draco exhaled loudly and slid his hand off Diana's mouth.

"Look, Draco, I just wanted to help you, you need help, and you can't possibly do this-"

She felt the pressure on the bed switch as Draco turned towards her.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own, thank you very much."

The pressure on the bed was gone and she heard his heavy footsteps striding off but she leapt to her feet and in the darkness managed to grab a hold of his arm, trying to pull him towards her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Draco, come on, let's talk about this." She pleaded with him, but he did not yield to her.

"Don't push me away, we'll be there for each other always and forever remem-"

"Clearly," he snarled and yanked his arm away from her reach.

"I need to know that you're going to be okay," she said after a long moment of silence.

"Because of you and Blaise or because of the mission?"

"The mission, oh I don't know, both!"

He didn't say anything. "I thought we were best friends, I mean not the normal type but I thought that was all we wanted to be," she said trying to reach out for him, until finally she touched his face. He didn't move away.

"Draco, Potter already knows you're up to something, he's on to you Draco, and he'll do anything to figure out what it is you're up to. You need to let me help you."

Draco stiffened under her touch and even though she couldn't see it she knew his look was contemplating.

"How do you know?"

"I hear things, he's pretty incessant about it but no one else seems to agree with him."

"And how could you possibly help?"

She let her hand fall from his face and sat on the corner of her bed, the pressure next to her indicated he had done the same.

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure," Draco said finally throwing himself on the bed.

"But are you okay Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now," he said and pulled her to him. She let him do it without protesting but she did not like the sensations his bare touch had caused when he touched the bare skin of her arm. Or was it that she really, really liked it.

Outside it had started to rain, the wind and icy rain pounding on the window as she drifted to sleep in Draco's arms.


	6. Ch: 6 New and Old Friendships

The end of September arrived and with it came a rainy October, showing early signs of a very frosty winter. The sky outside was gray, no sun peered through Hogwarts. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. It was a silent and lonely Saturday morning.

_Granted, everyone must still be tucked in their cozy beds._ Diana thought , however, could not sleep. It was almost impossible to believe that there were only two weeks left for Halloween and she had to get so many things ready before that day arrived. Along with the prefects and the Head boy, she had planned a Halloween dance right after the feast. She wanted-they wanted to do more than a feast for the older students from grade five to seven.

She yawned and looked down at the piece of parchment she had been writing on only a few seconds before. Homework was getting unbearable and most of the prefects attended different school groups, making it impossible for them all to meet outside of their duties. She had found herself going from house table to house table and speaking in whispers of their plans. The worst was when she sat at the Gryffindor table next to the Golden Trio who weren't the only ones surprise with her sudden intrusion.

Her fellow Slytherins would not let her hear the end of it, "No matter what, you should had never, ever, gone to sit with those dirty blood traitors and mudbloods."

She had let herself collapse on the leather couch in the cold Slytherin common room before saying, "That was the Head boy and the prefects, and I need to do my job. That's why _I_ was appointed Head Girl!"

Now she sat on the wooden study table closest to the brick fireplace at 6 am in the morning. She was beginning to regret the Halloween dance idea more and more.

Heavy footsteps climbed down the steps to the common room breaking the silence that had left Diana in a trance. Diana looked up to see Potter's sleepy form walk over to her. She eyed him curiously, noticing that the muggle clothes he wore were a few sizes too big.

"How's the Halloween dance planning going along?"

Diana rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. "A complete mess."

He chuckled and collapsed on the chair across from her.

"Well, what do we have so far?"

She gave a heavy sigh and turned to look at him, "I was thinking costumes of course, haunted house theme, Oh I can't think right now!" She buried her face in her hands, she couldn't keep her eyes open for one more minute.

"How about if we all get together this afternoon after lunch because I need to go to quidditch practice in about half an hour."

She scowled. "I have quidditch practice after lunch."

"Well how about later on today?"

"Do me a favor, Potter."

He turned nervously to meet her gaze. "Yes?"

"Talk to the prefects for me and tell them the meeting will be in our common room this evening at 6 o'clock. Don't worry I'll be in charge of the Slytherins."

She yawned loudly and with a lazy wave climbed up at the steps to her dormitory.

After a long shower the Slytherin princess stepped out, her long dark curls dripping water on to the white polished floor. Magically she dried her hair as she fitted on her quidditch uniform. She looked at her reflection, nodded to herself and left for the Great Hall.

She hurried down the stairs hoping she wouldn't miss lunch right before a practice. Panting and wiping the sweat out of her face she entered the Great Hall, making her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Good morning," she greeted without any enthusiasm taking the open seat next to Blaise

"Morning," Blaise and Jenny greeted back. Draco said nothing.

She turned to him, he was looking intently at his French and onion soup but not once had he raised the spoon up to his lips.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly.

She did not ask again. She wouldn't dare bring anything up in front of Jenny and Blaise.

"Draco we're having a meeting in my common room this afternoon, you and Pansy need to be there."

"Is scar-head going to be there with his two little sidekicks?"

"Yes, he is head boy, and they are the Gryffindor prefects." He rolled his eyes, nodded, and looked away drifting back into his thoughts.

Draco was very pale, his smug and arrogant smirk was gone, and instead a frown curled his full pink lips. He looked up at her for a fraction of a second and from the corner of her eye she thought she saw pain, a call for help, but it was gone before she could register it. When she turned to look at him his eyes were back on the soup bowl.

"We should head to the quidditch pitch soon," she said, her eyes still on Draco.

He turned to her with an unreadable expression and said, "I guess we should."

"I'll see you later," she said turning to Blaise and giving him a peck on the lips. She waved to Jenny and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco at her side.

"What is up with you?" she rounded on him as soon as they had left the Great Hall.

Draco didn't answer her. "Can you at least slow your pace, I cannot keep up with your long legs," she said panting a little as they left the castle behind.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks-"

"I've talked to you, plenty," Draco interjected.

"Prefect duties and quidditch does not count Draco," she said frowning. "You're shutting me out again, why?"

"I'm not shutting _you_ out, I just don't want anyone's company."

"But you'll accept Pansy's?"

"Yeah, well, with her I don't always have to talk do I?"

"Then, you can spend time with me in silence, I won't talk, I promise."

Draco turned his face to look into hers and then he grin looking amused.

"Oh yeah, you would do that?"

"What are friends for?" she said grinning. Playfully she punched him in the arm, he chuckled.

"So are we okay?" she asked when they were almost to the quidditch pitch.

"How can we not be," he replied as his index finger stroked her face gently.

(Draco's POV)

Thinking of nothing else but of the hidden room in the seventh floor corridor Draco turned to the window, it was growing darker and darker outside. _How much longer were they going to be?_

"Draco? Draco? Have you been listening to anything we've said?"

Startled Draco jumped up and then turned towards the voice.

"What?"

"You are joking right?" said Granger eyeing him with dislike.

"Sure, whatever it is, I agree with it. Can I go now?"

"And where do you need to go in such a hurry?" asked Potter.

Draco turned to Potter smirking. "I suspect that is none of your business, Potter," he said in his drawl of a voice.

"Alright, meeting is over, we all know what we have to do. Thanks for coming. You, come with me," said Diana whispering the last words to Draco.

He hesitated but followed her up the steps to her dormitory. As soon as he walked in, she shut the door behind him.

"Where were you, because it was obviously not in my common room?"

"Again? I thought you were dropping this."

"I will not bloody drop it, whatever you are doing must be more dangerous than I thought if you're not telling me," she said in a furious whisper, her face very close to his.

"I can't tell you, please understand that."

"But I'm-"

"Yes, you are my best friend, I know, but I can't tell a soul not even you."

"Are you punishing me?"

"What? No." But he was lying, he was angry at her, he was so angry it hurt to look at her. He turned away from her staring at the corner of her four poster bed. The sheets were an icy blue, almost the same color of his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop seeing Blaise is that the prob-"

"No, that's not the problem. I think that you are too codependent. Just because I want time away from you doesn't mean I'm mad at you. You need to let go of me."

Diana's blue and green eyes stared at his icy blue ones in disbelief.

"Do you really mean that?" she said, her voice cracking. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he didn't mean it and hug her to him but he didn't.

"We have an unnatural friendship Diana, I've spent more time with you then I have with anyone else in my whole entire life. I know that I always have to be there when you truly need me because of our vow but till then just leave me the fuck alone."

Draco turned on his heel and leaving a bewildered Diana behind stepped out of her dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Draco wrapped his fingers around her waist and hip and pushed her closer to him. She moaned, long hair spilling around his bed, her blonde hair making a contrast against his black sheets. Draco whispered sweet nothings into her ear and she arched her back.

They touched each other and their movements were synchronized. Every touch brought them closer to the edge and then suddenly she broke the embrace.

"So not the right place Draco," said Jenny breathlessly.

"On the contrary, there is no better place," he said trying to pull her back.

"But Bla-"

"Not here and Crabbe and Goyle are keeping guard, now kiss me."

And she did.

Draco kissed her and kissed her until she was all that mattered. Rejoicing in the fact that she was his for now he made her his again and again.

(End of Draco's POV)

"That was a total and complete disaster," Diana groaned.

Potter grinned. "It wasn't so bad."

Diana looked up at him, not convinced. "Everything will be fine, I promise," he said cheerfully.

"What has you in such high spirits," she asked trying not to think of Draco; the cause of her bad mood.

Potter shrugged leaning back on the couch and exposing his flat, muscular belly. Diana watched him. She watched how his muscular torso tightened with each breath with an almost hungry expression on her face. He looked down and back at her as his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Right then" she said nervously, "well, goodnight."

Without a second glanced she made her way up the steps and to her bedroom.

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. At first Diana thought or more like hoped it was Draco but Draco wouldn't knock.

Without asking she opened the door.

Blaise stood at her open door grinning mischievously.

She gave him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed. "I came to see you."

"But is nearly midnight."

"Yeah, I know."

Diana said nothing. _Letting him come in at this hour and in my state would lead to things that I'm not sure I'm ready for._

"I just wanted see you before going to bed."

Feeling unsure she stepped aside and let him in.

"I know it's late but I needed to see you," he said, his voice gentle, his face close to hers.

Blaise's lips moved and all she could think of was how much she wanted to kiss those full masculine lips. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, he didn't protest instead his arms curled around her waist and he pulled her closer.

Diana felt herself being pin against the bed by Blaise's strong and muscular body and she let out a small sound. His kisses became hungrier, and his hands drifted from her waist to her hips, and then to her thighs.

Blaise's lips moved from her mouth to her neck, and then to her exposed collarbone. She moaned and Blaise took it as an indication to go further. His deftly hands found the rim of her sweater and he pulled until it slid off, his lips only leaving her skin for a fraction of a second.

"I can't," she said quietly, almost imploringly.

Slowly Blaise pulled away looking a little reproachful.

"I need time," she said slowly moving away from him and fetching her sweater.

"But I want you, now," said Blaise, his body tensed, eyes fixed on her body as she pulled the sweater over herself.

She didn't look up at him, she didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see her own need reflected on his face. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"You need to leave," she said without looking at him.

"Why?" he asked and she looked up then. His stare was needy, hungry.

"I-this is all happening too fast and I can't, I won't be the girl you come to in the middle of the night to satisfy your needs," she snapped.

"If that were the case you think I would parade you around as my girlfriend?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I told you that I was not ready and here you are past midnight-"

"_You_ kissed me," Blaise interjected, it was his turn to sound offended.

"I know," she said in small voice.

"But we're never going to shag?"

"I don't know," and then added at the incredulously look on Blaise's face, "Yes, I just need time."

"Time for what?"

"Can you just let it go? I'm tired and you need to leave, now."

Blaise's clenched his teeth together, turned on his heel and was gone before she could say another word.

It wasn't that she didn't want Blaise, the need was there. But she wanted to trust him, and she couldn't. Not to mention that she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. _Where was he now? Were we really drifting part? No, I couldn't bare it!_

She shut her eyes tight. Draco, however, wasn't the only problem. She needed to forget that her body and eyes craved for someone who wasn't Blaise, someone she will never have. They were all liars.

(Draco's POV)

Fifteen minutes before one Draco heard Blaise enter their dormitory. He smirked unaware of himself. _So, she's still not sleeping with him._

He waited until Blaise's breathing steadied and stepped out of the dormitory. Jenny had left his bed in a hurry almost an hour ago and he had not been able to sleep. There was no point trying, all he could think of was _her_. How sorry he was for what he said to her. He didn't mean any of it, but he couldn't tell her what he was up to. He wouldn't put that burden on her too. But he had to be honest with himself, it wasn't only for her safety that he feared. Draco Malfoy wanted the glory all to himself.

Lost in his thoughts he made his way to the seventh floor, towards the head common room.

He uttered the password to the reproachful head boy and girl. "Well, are you going to bloody open for me or not?"

"This is no time for visiting," said the painting of the head girl but the portrait swung open revealing the entrance hole. He stepped inside without hesitation.

The blazing fire from the fireplace lit the way to the steps that led to Diana's room. He reached her door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. Quietly he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Without a sound he made his way to the right side of the bed. He grinned in spite of himself. Even after all the horrible things he said to her she had saved him _his_ side of the bed. Slowly and careful not to wake her, he laid down. She stirred and moved closer to him.

"Thanks for coming back," she said her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Friends forever," he whispered cuddling her closer to him.

"I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep," he whispered stroking back her hair.

"I wouldn't be able to bare…" she trailed off and he felt her body relax. She had drifted to sleep. Draco smelled her in and smiling he too let sleep come. _I would die for her,_ was the last thought that crossed his mind before the darkness took hold of him.


End file.
